Summer Time is Loving Time
by Rvelvet
Summary: Rocky and Ty are invited to stay by their uncle house for the summer she invites the gang including Logan and Gunter follow Rocky and see what happens to her on her trip. Pairings Rogan/Gece/Tynka/Deuceina


Summer Time is Loving Time

Chapter 1

Rocky's P.O.V

This has been a rough week first I kiss Logan then he kisses me back. Their was no wedding after all the work I put to it and Cece found out about Logan and I she probably hates me now. I have to admit I do like Logan but Cece and Ty will forbid it so I just didn't say anything. As I walk through Cece's window and say "hey hey hey," Hey beautiful I heard a similar voice. Logan what are you doing here? My dad and Cece's mom gave it another shot so I'm back so can I meet you at Krustys in a half an hour please I just want to talk to you with out Cece and Ty, Logan said with a pleading voice. Fine I said with an annoyed tone. I see you in a bit beautiful later. Cece just walk through the door as he left so want to go shopping. Um I'm sorry but I have to go um study yeah study.

Logan's P.O.V

Okay Logan you can ask her you can and yes I Logan Hunter have a massive crush on THE ROCKY BLUE. I'm going to ask her out now I got her some roses and chocolate I hope she says yes.

At the restaurant still Logan's P.O.V

I'm busy waiting for Rocky. Sorry I'm late I heard a familiar voice. That's okay ZAM! You look amazing anyway Rocky I need to ask you something really important. Okay she said with and innocent voice. Rocky Blue will

You be my. Your what I heard Ty's voice. Ty I no we got off on the wrong foot with Flynn and all but I love Rocky I saw her eyes lit up. I want to be with her nobody else she's great no amazing her confidantes, laugh, smile, smarts, talent singing and dancing she always trying to make the best of everything and how she know she has flaws but she doesn't try to cover them up not for any one so Ty please allow me to date her. Ty froze okay fine but if you break her heart I'll break you face. Okay so Rocky will do the honors of being my girlfriend. I would love to she ran up to me and gave me a hug. So who is going to tell Cece Ty ask. We both looked a Rocky. Okay I will but Logan must come with me she asked me. And of coarse I said yes-okay ill text her to met us here in 5 minutes

Rocky's P.O.V

So I just texted Cece. I'm going to tell that Logan and me a couple. Okay so Cece just walk into Krustys. So what's the news Cece ask with an existed tone? Um Logan and I are a couple. What! She said in an angry tone Ty do you accept this. Yeah Cece, Logan and Rocky really like each other and if you want to get in the way of that then you not really her friend Ty said. I ran up to Ty and gave him a hug thanks Ty. So Cece I no we fight a lot but I just want you to know I'M SORRY so please Cece don't be mad with me or Rocky I love her with all my heart and I don't want people to hate and force us to break up Logan said. Me to so Cece Ty is right if don't want us to be happy then you not really my friend. Of course I'm

happy for you Rocky and Logan I'm sorry to I only didn't like you because of the job thing but I'm really happy for you guys group hug Cece said happy as a clam.

Chapter 2

Rocky's P.O.V

It's been a week since me and Logan started dating and my mom said that I could go to Florida to stay with my uncle and he said Ty and me can invite friends. I invited Cece, Tinka, and Dina and Ty Invited Deuce, Flynn, Gunter and Logan. Where leaving in and hour so I have to go get every one. Hey hey hey every one ready yeah I'm so existed Cece said me to Logan added. So Dina and Deuce are upstairs Gunter and Tinka are in the parking lot waiting with my parents and Flynn here so is every one ready. Yes okay so lets go downstairs.

Down stairs still Rocky's P.O.V

My dad started to announces how we will be sitting. Rocky, Logan, Dina and Deuce in the car that I'm driving and Cece, Gunter, Tinka and Ty in the car that my wives driving. Logan and me sit at the very back Deuce and Dina sat in the sets next to us and my dad sat in front with the Luggage.

Logan's P.O.V

So Rocky and I were asking each other question so I asked her what to you like about me. Umm your personality the way you can win me over words and how you're over protected and how you can't dance. What about me she ask so innocently I love the way you know you have flaws buy you don't try to cover the up and how you dance sing and how you get upset is so adorable and you so amazingly beautiful. Thank you she said well kissing me on the cheek for the rest of the car ride we eventually got to Florida and they started to show us around. Okay the girls cabin is over there he uncle said pointing towards the left and the boys cabin is over there he say point to another cabin across the girls cabin so every one go to the cabin choose out you beds and unpack and get dressed for a swim well will met back here in 2 hours and feel free to explore the camp site then we all left to our cabins.

Rocky's P.O.V

We all left to our cabin they were bunked beds I slept at the bottom of Cece's Bunk bed and Tinka was at the bottom of Dina's bunk and we all got into out bathing suits I wore my purple strapless bikini with my light blue and pink sun dress and then after all the girls were changed we heard knocking on the door. Tinka went and opened it and it was the guys. Hey ladies do you want to go for a swim we all shook our head no then the guys came in and grabbed us Logan grabbed me, Deuce grabbed Dina, Ty grabbed Tinka and Gunter grabbed Cece. Took us and ran to the lake and the jumped in with their arms around us. Well now you guys can swim Ty smirked. Then we all started having a water fight.

And it was girls against boys we were play for hours and hours and then we decided to get out and dry off.

Chapter 3

Cece's P.O.V

Gunter has been acting weird around me lately he's being nice. Now we are busy drying and I didn't have so I was about to go get one from my cabin when Gunter stopped me and gave me his towel and went to get one from his cabin. Its like 6 pm now and we are going to shower get dressed and go have a bone fire. I showered and put on my PJS I was wearing a blue tank top and a black tights. Rocky was where her pink tank top and hello kitty pants. We were on our way to the fire when Logan and Gunter came Logan went to rocky and pulled her to an oak tree where you could climb and there was a wooden railing so you could sit on it and Gunter held my hand not that I'm complaining yes I Cecelia Jones have a crush on Gunter Hessenheffer. He took me to the lake that we swam in and he said he needed to ask me something.

Logan's P.O.V

I took Rocky up the tree. Hey Logan what's up she asks in a confused tone. This that was the last words till our lips crashed together the kiss wasn't long but it was passionate after the kiss she smiles and gave me a hug then we went to the fire our finger intertwined and we were wait for Gunter and Cece.

Cece's P.O.V

I need to ask you something Gunter said to me in his cute yet serious voice. Okay go a head. Will you go out with me? Yes I would love to. Really, yes. Yay Cece I've loved you ever since we've met you're the reason the reason I came back from the old country and I teased you about liking me because I like you. Ahh Gunter that's so sweet of you come on everybody is waiting for us at the fire.

At the camp fire

Hey guys um me and Gunter are going out. Yay Rocky says happily and every one is just like yeah okay. Okay so guys this is what game we are playing we are going to have a singing contest in pairs. Okay me and Rocky, Logan and Gunter, Dina and Tinka and Deuce and Flynn so Rocky and me are going first. Okay so Rocky what are we going to sing? How about had me at hello by Olivia Holt, okay.

After the song

Still Cece's P.O.V

Everybody said we were so good and stuff then we all went to our cabins to go to sleep because it was late. I can't wait in till we are going to have a scavenger hunt I heard Dina say. Yeah me to Tinka added. Then we all went to bed

Chapter 4

Gunter's P.O.V

We were all in our cabin after we showered the guys and I. We are talking about the girls and the activities we have tomorrow. So how are you and Rocky going Logan? I heard my self blurt out. Great she is the most amazing girl I have ever met she is kind, smart in a cute nerdy way, she has a great sense of humor and she is beautiful. Logan carried on and on about her in till Deuce said something that surprised us all.

Deuce's P.O.V

I can't believe what I just said. Okay we get it you love Rocky I know she amazingly pretty trust me can you just shut up you don't need to gloat. Every body gave me a look. I just kept quiet and went outside for some fresh air I have to admit I do like her she is truly all the things Logan said but I can't come between them I can see it from the look in Logan's and Rocky's eyes that they really love each other and besides I have a girlfriend but I have to admit I am jealous and all the guys know now.

Logan's P.O.V

I wonder what up with Deuce I heard Ty's voice. I better go talk to him I am very worried. Maybe he likes Rocky well if he does then he doesn't know what going to happen. Stop it Logan he has a girlfriend. I walked outside and said Hey dude what's up with you? I waited for him to answer he slowly turned around and said "um nothing its just that I'm tired of you keep on talking about her because I used to like her and if you keep on saying that then I scared I might like her again. I froze for a second and then I finally spoke up. I figured I should say bad things bad about her and then he won't like her. Well Rocky isn't all that great she can't kiss properly and she can be extremely rude and delusional I heard those word came out of my mouth. Then I realized Deuce went inside and everyone was asleep then I heard a noise in the bushes I thought it was nothing so I just went back to bed.

Rocky's P.O.V

The next day

Last night I hardly slept because of what I heard Logan say he said I was rude and delusional and that I can't kiss properly he was just standing their all by his self saying all those mean things about me. Well today we have a scavenger hunt I was supposed to partner up with Logan the heart breaker but I'm going to ask if I can partner up with Cece or Dina. We are on our way to the start line and they announced the pairs. Before they did I ask them if I could be switch to partner with Cece. "Okay I am now going to announce the pairs" some guy said." Rocky and Cece, Deuce and Dina, Gunter and Logan, Ty and Tinka that is all". Both Cece and Logan gave me a stare. "Why are you pairing up with Sissy?" Logan asked extremely. "Yeah why aren't you going with little scooter? Cece question. Oh he knows why oh I'm sorry am I being a little delusional wasn't that a little rude of me I heard words slip out of my mouth. As Cece and me were about to walk away I heard something warm and soft touch my skin. I turned around and none of the other Logan.

Chapter 5

Logan's P.O.V

Rocky I never meant to say those things Deuce said that he used to like you and I said all those things so he wouldn't like you again I am so sorry Rocky! She stayed quiet for a while and then she came up to me and gave hug and said do you really think I'm those things? She questioned. No of course not I'm going to prove it tonight now come on we going to miss the activity. Ok she said unsure.

After the Activity round about six thirty

Rocky's P.O.V

I just got out of the shower and we are on getting in out pajamas for tonight's bone fire and I confused because Logan said he was going to make it up to me. I got in my turquoise tank top and my turquoise poky doted pants with my panda slippers. Then after I put my slippers I let my hair loose and we all went to the bone fire.

At the fire

Still Rocky's P.O.V

We were all sitting on the benches its weird Logan isn't here yet. Then I saw him come with a guitar and he said "Rocky this is I'm sorry present I wrote a song for you".

**Never thought I would baby**

**Never thought I could get it like that**

**Get it like this gets it like ever body knows**

**That we got something special **

**And I know what I feel**

**Shouting like that shouting likes this shouting like everybody knows but you**

**So here it goes **

**I guess I never really noticed but it took a while for me to see**

**Playing back the moments **

**Now I'm starting to believe **

**That you could compete with everyone **

**But it you that make's me sing**

**And I know where we are but I know who I am **

**And baby I'm your biggest fan **

**Yeah **

Logan's P.O.V

I just sang my song to Rocky I hope she liked it. It really came from my heart. All the girls stared at me with "that was the sweetest thing" look. Rocky came up to me and gave me a hug and whispered in my ear "I forgive you and I also love you" then she gave me a kiss on the cheek. I'm so happy now I got my Rocky back. My Rocky I like the sound of that. Then we all sat down it were me Rocky, Ty Tinka, Cece (Sissy) Gunter and then Deuce and Dina and we talked about what were doing tomorrow.

Chapter 6

Tinka's P.O.V

I can't for tomorrow we are going to the beach I'm going to get my tan on. I can't wait to see Ty shirtless he's so dreamy and kind but I don't think he notices me he is a player and I know that for a fact.

The next day

Ty's P.O.V

I can't wait till I see Tinka. I really like her but I don't think she notices me she properly thinks I'm a player. I only date those girls to get my mind off of her but it clearly didn't work. Anyway today were doing surfing and I want to partner up with her because I want to t`zeach her how to surf.

Rocky's P.O.V

I can't wait to see Logan that song he sang for me was so sweet. He said he was going to teach me how to surf.

At the beach

Okay we are now going to announce the partnering for surfing every surfer will be paired with a none surfer some guy said. Ty and Tinka, Gunter and Cece, Rocky and Deuce and Logan and Dina. Logan looked like he was about to pound Deuce. Sorry their has been a mistake the guy carried on it will be Rocky and Logan and Deuce and Dina thank you and let the competition begin. Okay Logan was all chilled now I went up to him and ask why did he get so jealous when Deuce and I got partnered with Deuce. It not like a hate him or anything I just love you so much and I don't want to loose you. Ahh Logan that so sweet I gave him a little peck on the lips then he started to blush and Ty just came up to him with a mad face and he was about to say something but Tinka came up to him and said ahh their so cute together. Ya so cute Ty said in a high voice so you could tell he was lying. Oh does he like Tinka? Maybe I can use it against him because he hates him and he like Tinka hmmm.

Ty's P.O.V

Rocky looks like she knows something maybe she knows I have a crush on Tinka I mean she so beautiful and funny and I no she thinks I'm a player well I only date all those girls because I want to forget about Tinka but still after all these years I still can't get her out of my mind. All those girls are not good as her they just use me for making out. Well I'm actually okay with that because I only use them to get my mind off of Tinka.


End file.
